Were Woes
by Liaranne
Summary: Rating for safety. The new girl at Mrs. Cake's is a little strange. Title may change later. First Disc fic, please R&R! Ch 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I shouldn't be writing this. But I will anyway. This chapter is a tad boring, and I may not update quickly, but please R&R. I think it's in good Pratchett style. If I have made any mistakes, please correct me, this is my first Discworld fic. Oh, if you happen to like Animorphs, you can check out my other fics, and please review!!!!! (Five exclamation marks! Nooo!! This means I'm insane!!!)  
  
***  
  
Out in the silent blackness called space, the Great A'tuin the Star Turtle silently continued on its journey. Being the only being in the multiuniverse actually knowing where it is going was a great help, of course. But that's not where our story takes place.  
  
Look up, above the turtle. There are four elephants sitting on its back. But look up further still . And you'll see the Disc.  
  
A young woman walked through the streets of Ankh-Morpork early in the night. Except walk wasn't the right word. She didn't walk . she floated. Of course, no one noticed this. Because she still moved her feet, they just didn't come within half an inch of the ground. The girl had brown skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. But if you looked closely into those eyes, you found something no one would expect.  
  
She was standing in front of a house, looking at a sheet of paper she held in her hand. Checking the address on a piece of paper, she went in.  
  
***  
  
Later, in the Mended Drum.  
  
She sat down and ordered a drink, a Curly Temple.* She sat down at the bar and watched the current brawl. A woman, fairly young, walked in, and taking a deep breath, sat next to her.  
  
After ordering a drink, and waiting a few minutes, the woman finally spoke.  
  
"You're the new one at Mrs. Cakes?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," the teenager replied, "you stay there too, don't you." It was more a statement than a question.  
  
The woman looked slightly surprised, "Yes, I do. You're across the hall?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking questions you already know the answer too?"  
  
The woman blinked. This was not what she had expected. I knew she smelled funny, she thought.  
  
"Here, let's go back to Mrs. Cake's. We can talk there."  
  
The teenager shrugged. "Sure."  
  
The woman left, leaving her whiskey untouched. The girl looked at her drink and shrugged. I didn't even get to pretend to drink it, she thought. She stood up and left, accidentally knocking the drink over. She headed into the Ankh-Morpork night as the wooden bar slowly dissolved.  
  
*A Curly Temple is an Ankh-Morpork original, so named that the drinker's hair was known to curl** if it was drunk anywhere NEAR a temple.  
  
**After the smoke cleared. Some gods are against 100 proof alcohol. ***  
  
***Unless it is them drinking it, of course.  
  
***  
  
How do you like it? Please review!! P.S. The girl is my original character, and I'm sure you can figure out who the woman is. 


	2. Kira

Ok, I can see my first chapter didn't exactly blow anyone away because no one reviewed. Fine. Be that way. Don't tell me how to make it better. Hurmph.  
  
On to the next chapter!! I'm going to update until I get at least one review. Ha.  
  
WAIT!! STOP THE PRESSES!!  
  
I GOT A REVIEW!!! YAAAAY!!  
  
Thank you Jezowen!! Here's the chapter!  
  
Don't worry about me, I'm insane.  
  
***  
  
The girl sat on the bed. Angua stood in the doorway, looking around at the sparsely furnished room.  
  
"So, where are you from?" asked the watchwoman.  
  
"The mountains, hubwards and a smidgen windershins."  
  
Angua nodded, "Why'd you come here?"  
  
"What is this, an interrogation? I mean, you don't even know my name!"  
  
"Alright, what's your name?"  
  
"Kira."  
  
"Fine, Kira, why did you come here?"  
  
The girl glared. "That's private," she said, and pausing, added softly, "werewolf."  
  
Angua blinked in surprise, "How did you know that? What are you, girl?"  
  
"I SAW it all right? And since when does a werewolf have trouble identifying a scent?"  
  
"You saw it? How? And, excuse me, missy, but I don't exactly know every scent in the world, all right??"  
  
Kira looked at her and, grudgingly, gave in. She deflated slightly and flopped onto the bed. She sighed.  
  
"Well?" asked Angua, a bit more kindly, "What /are/ you, child? What are you going to do in this city for a living? Become a - a seamstress? If you ran away from home, that was a bad idea, it's not safe in this city. I should know."  
  
The girl sat up, "A seamstress? Nah, I'm no good with sewing. And I didn't run away."  
  
Angua waited a minute, "So, what are you?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm nothing and no one."  
  
"I didn't ask /who/ you are, I asked /what/ you are."  
  
The girl looked like she wanted to glare at Angua, but didn't. She murmured something.  
  
"What was that? A bit louder, please."  
  
"I'm a werehawk."  
  
***  
  
And thus my creation is unveiled!!! Muh ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!! (Ack, no, too many exclamations!! I'm insane!!!!)  
  
Note to self: Don't eat so much chocolate. 


End file.
